Wells drilled for oil, gas and other purposes may be thousands of feet underground, change direction and extend horizontally. Communication systems have been developed that transmit information regarding the well path, formation properties, and drilling conditions measured with sensors at or near the drill bit. Obtaining and transmitting information is commonly referred to as measurement-while-drilling (MWD) and logging-while-drilling (LWD). One transmission technique is electromagnetic (EM) telemetry or telemetry. Telemetry systems include tools that are configured to transmit an electromagnetic signal to the surface having encoded therein directional, formation and other drilling data obtained during the drilling operation.